ミッション？行為みましょう！
by Kireina Yume
Summary: 5 gadis remaja yg berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia,menyamar menjadi siswa Konoha Internasional High School & diharuskan bekerja sama dengan 5 agen laki-laki yg keren/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!/Warning inside/Sasusaku,Nejiten,Saiino,Shikatema,Naruhina/RnR!
1. A Secret Mission

**Chapter 1 : A Secret Mission**

**Markas Besar Mafia Danzo Shimura**

_**(At 06.00 p.m)**_

Suasana hening terasa di ruangan utama markas Danzo Shimura. Pemilik markas tersebut sendiri sekarang sedang disandera oleh seorang gadis remaja 17 tahun yg ternyata adalah agen rahasia dari kota Konoha.

"Aku sudah mengetahui rencanamu Tuan Danzo" kata gadis remaja itu. Gadis berambut pirang ponytail itu menodongkan pistol ke arah pelipis laki-laki tua itu.

"Cih. Gadis ingusan sepertimu berani-beraninya mengancamku" remehnya. Ino, nama gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Ceklek Ceklek

Ino sedikit tersulut emosi sehingga dia menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

"Diam! Menyerahlah dengan tenang jika kau tak ingin kepala busukmu kuhancurkan" geramnya.

"Ha ha gadis bodoh! Jika kau membunuhku bukankah tidak akan ada bukti kalau aku bersalah. Justru kau lah yg akan masuk penjara" tawanya kembali meremehkan.

BRAKK!

Pintupun terbuka lebar.

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut coklat dicepol dua yg mendobrak pintu tadi.

"Hey kakek tua! Kau tahu bukti-bukti sudah ada ditanganku" kata gadis itu. Seringai kemenangan terpampang diwajahnya. Raut wajah Ino yg semula terkejut berubah menjadi ekspresi lega.

"BOCAH TENGIK! ENYAHLAH KAU!" teriak Danzo murka. Sambil mencabut katananya, dia berlari menerjang gadis bercepol itu.

"Tenten awas!" pekik Ino.

Dengan secepat kilat gadis yg diketahui bernama Tenten itu bersalto dan langsung mencekal tangan Danzo ke belakang dan mengambil alih katananya.

"Ino!" teriak Tenten member tanda. Ino hanya mengangguk dan menembakan peluru ke kaki Danzo. Mata Danzo membulat.

DOR! DOR!

"AKKHH!" pekik Danzo. Rasa sakit menjalar di betisnya akibat tembakan peluru dari Ino. Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya hilang seorang gadis pink dengan tiba-tiba datang dan langsung melayangkan tinju tepat ke muka Danzo.

"Hya! SHANAROO!"

"Ukh!" rintihnya. Tubuhnya langsung tersungkur di lantai yg dingin.

Suasana hening kembali terasa. Yg terdengar hanya suara deruan nafas tersengal dari ketiga gadis remaja.

"Apa dia mati Sakura?" Tanya Ino pada gadis berambut pink yg tadi meninju muka Danzo.

"Tidak dia hanya pingsan. Ayo cepat kita harus segera menemui Tsunade-sama" katanya sambil dengan santainya menarik kerah kemeja Danzo dan menyeretnya.

"Kau sadis Sakura" kata Tenten.

"Memangnya kita mau mengangkatnya? Toh dia adalah kakek-kakek bau tanah yg bengis" jawabnya enteng.

"_Ha'i.…Ha'i_. Terserah kau lah. Ayo cepat kita masuk ke mobil. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama dan tidur. Badanku serasa remuk semua" keluh Tenten sembari berjalan mendahului Ino dan Sakura.

"E-eh _matte _aku lupa akan satu hal?" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten dan Sakura serempak.

"Hinata-_chan_ sama Temari mana?"

"Ah itu mereka!" tunjuk Tenten.

"Hoy _matte _Tenten, Ino, Sakura!" teriak gadis berkuncir 4, Temari yang sedang berlari menyusul mereka bersama Hinata, gadis berambut Indigo.

"Hah anak buah tua bangka itu banyak sekali. Untunglah kami bisa melawan mereka semua" cerita Temari.

"_Gomenasai _tidak membantu kalian" kata Hinata.

"Ah _daijobu _ Hinata-_chan_. Yg penting kau dan Temari tidak apa-apa" kata Sakura.

"Lalu mau ditaruh dimana tua bangka itu. Aku tidak sudi ya satu mobil dengannya" protes Temari.

"Tenang kita taruh di bagasi belakang" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Kau sadis Sakura" kata Tenten lagi.

"_Ha'i_ aku memang sadis. Sudahlah cepat kalian naik ke mobil"

"Ya terserah kau lah" mereka pun masuk ke mobil di ikuti Sakura yg memasukan(?) Danzo ke bagasi belakang. Dan setelah itu mobilpun mulai menjauhi markas mafia itu.

**ミッション？行為みましょう！**

**(Mission? Let Us in Action!)**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T(Teen)**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(maybe)**

**Pairings : Sasusaku, SaiIno, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, dll**

**Chapter 1 : A Secret Mission**

**Kantor Kepolisian Konoha**

_**(At 06.30 a.m)**_

Suasana di kantor kepolisian Konoha belum begitu ramai. Ya bagi Tsunade, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha pagi hari adalah saat yg menyenangkan untuk minum _sake_. Bukankah minum _sake_ di pagi hari itu tidak baik? Ya tapi itulah hal yg sering dilakukannya sembari mengecek dokumen-dokumen penyerahan hasil misi yg dijalankan anak buahnya. Kegiatan yg membosankan memang tetapi toh itu memang tugasnya sebagai pemimpin.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Masuk" katanya mempersilahkan.

Ceklek

Pintupun terbuka terlihat 5 orang gadis cantik yaitu Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata,dan Temari memasuki ruangan Kepala Kepolisian tersebut.

"Tsunade_-sama_, ini hasil laporan misi kami kemarin. Mohon diperiksa" jelas Sakura sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas laporan hasil misi. Tsunade menerimanya dan dibukanya data-data itu.

"Sebagai kapten dalam misi ini kau cukup tegas Sakura. Aku bangga padamu" pujinya. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi daripada membahas misi kemarin, aku mempunyai misi baru untuk kalian"

"Ha! Misi lagi! Oh berikanlah kami istirahat Tsunade_-sama_. Aku ingin bersantai ke tempat spa dan ke salon barang sehari saja" Keluh Ino. Dia berusaha membujuk Tsunade agar tidak jadi memberinya misi.

"_Yare yare._ Setiap hari kau ke tempat spa dan ke salon. Kita ini agen tidak membutuhkan perawatan semacam itu" kilah Tenten.

"Ck,,ck,,ck,, Tenten-_chan_ semua wanita pasti membutuhkan perawatan seperti itu dan lagipula aku tidak ke tempat spa dan salon terus. Aku bahkan sudah menguranginya!" protesnya pada Tenten.

"Sayangnya kalian tidak boleh menolak misi ini. Agen rahasia kita banyak yg sedang menjalankan misi. Dan misi ini berlangsung lama." Jelas Tsunade.

"Misi apa ini Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalian akan mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru, Ketua Mafia Terbesar di Jepang"

"Lalu kapan misi ini dilaksanakan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pagi ini juga"

"HAH!" teriak mereka berlima kaget.

"Oh _kami-sama_ rasanya aku ingin pingsan" keluh Ino.

"Tugas kalian menyamar menjadi siswi di Konoha Internasional High School, memata-matai musuh dan menyerangnya jika diperlukan. Kemungkinan disana akan ada anak buah Jiraiya, kepala kepolisian Suna. Sekarang kalian keluar, ganti baju dan laksanakan misi kalian. Pendaftaran sekolah sudah aku urus dan identitas kalian aman. _Wakatta na?_" Tanya Tsunade setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"_Ha'i. Wakarimashita_" kata mereka lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Internasional High School**

_**(At 07.00 a.m)**_

Mobil yg mengantar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari berhenti di gerbang KIHS. Pintu mobil pun terbuka dan muncul lah gadis-gadis remaja cantik yg telah mengenakan seragam KIHS. Sekilas orang-orang akan mengira mereka adalah gadis remaja biasa. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu bahwa mereka adalah agen rahasia professional Konoha.

"_Sugoi! _Besar sekali ya KIHS itu" kata Ino kagum.

"Iya kau benar" Tenten menimpali.

"Sudah selesai memujinya? Cepatlah masuk nona-nona" kata Yamato.

"_Ha'i _Yamato-_taichou _kita masuk" kata Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan mendapatkan 5 murid baru sekaligus" kata guru berambut perak yg mengenakan masker.

"_Sensei_!" panggil anak berambut bob pada gurunya.

"Ya Lee?" tanyanya.

"Muridnya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Mengenai itu aku belum tahu"

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah sepertinya itu mereka. Masuk!" kata Kakashi, guru tersebut mempersilahkan.

Muncul 5 gadis cantik melangkah memasuki kelas. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggunnya. Seluruh murid hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Murid laki-laki terkagum-kagum oleh kecantikan mereka dan murid perempuan hanya bisa memandang iri.

"Wah gadis-gadis cantik rupanya. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari kau" tunjuk kakashi pada Ino.

"_Ha'i minna-san watashi wa _Yamanaka Ino_ desu. Yoroshiku!_" katanya riang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uwah Ino-_chan_!" pekik anak laki-laki. Ino pun hanya mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka.

"Selanjutnya kau gadis berambut pink"

"_Namae wa _Haruno Sakura _desu"_ katanya singkat.

"Sakura-_chan_!" pekik mereka a.k.a siswa laki-laki lagi.

"Selanjutnya kau" tunjuk Kakashi pada Tenten.

"Tenten _desu. Yoroshiku_" katanya singkat.

"Tenten-_chan_!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Kau selanjutnya nona" tunjuknya pada Hinata.

"_W..watashi wa _H..Hyuuga Hi..Hinata_ desu. Yo..yoroshiku m..minna_" katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"KAWAII!" teriak para siswa laki-laki kencang. Mungkin kalau di dunia anime mata mereka akan berbentuk love akibat melihat wajah Hinata yg imut.

"Dan terakhir kau nona"

"Temari _desu_" katanya lebih singkat.

"Oo…. Temari-_chan_~!"

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah memperkenalkan diri. Bagi siswa lain ada yg ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Rata-rata seluruh siswa laki-laki banyak yg mengangkat tangan.

"Ya Kiba?"

"Buat Hinata-_chan_ kau imut sekali sudah punya pacar belum?" goda Kiba

"A..ano" Hinata hanya berguman lirih sambil memainkan jarinya. Pipinya pun kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Huu!" sorak siswa sekelas. Kiba hanya tertawa.

"Sudah sudah. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Kali ini Sasame yg mengangkat tangan.

"Ano Ino_-chan_ bagaimana caranya merawat kulit agar bisa putih dan mulus?" Tanya Sasame sambil mempersiapkan pena dan kertas untuk mencatat tips-tips dari Ino.

"Oh caranya setiap mandi gunakanlah lulur. Lulur sangat baik untuk membuat kulit mulus. Biasanya aku menggunakan lulur bengkoang. Dan setiap sebulan sekali pergilah ke tempat spa atau salon. Oh iya kau juga harus mengolesi kulitmu dengan lotion agar tidak kering" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Sasame pun mencatat dengan serius. Dan ternyata kegiatan Sasame diikuti oleh siswi-siswi lainnya. Tenten, Sakura, Temari hanya memandang Ino malas. Siswa laki-laki pun hanya bisa cengo.

"Sudah. Ayo kita memulai pelajaran. Ino kau duduk dengan Sasame, Sakura dengan Hinata, dan Tenten dengan Temari" kata Kakashi mengakhiri. Mendengar dirinya akan duduk dengan Ino, Sasame hanya bisa ber- Yes! ria karena siapa tahu dia akan mendapat informasi kecantikan(?) dari Ino.

SKIP TIME (Waktu Istirahat)

_(At 09.00 a.m)_

Saat ini Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari sedang mendiskusikan rencana mereka di kantin sembari meminum jus.

"Baiklah hari pertama ini kita berpencar. Ino dan Hinata ke taman sekolah Sakura ke ruang aula, Tenten tetap di sini, dan aku akan berkeliling karena aku di beri informasi oleh Tsunade-_sama_ bahwa musuh akan menuju ke sini, jadi kita harus waspada. _Wakatta na_?" Tanya Temari setelah menjelaskan rencananya.

"_Wakatta" _Jawab mereka kompak dan langsung meninggalkan kantin kecuali Tenten.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 5 orang siswa laki-laki mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah bunganya indah indah ya Hinata_-chan_!" kata Ino kagum.

"Iya"

Saat ini Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di taman. Taman KIHS memang indah. Rumputnya terawat dan ditumbuhi banyak bunga. Biasanya banyak siswa-siswi yg makan siang di sini ataupun sekedar duduk-duduk.

Ino menoleh kesana kemari mencari-cari hal yg menurutnya menarik. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam eboni dan berkulit pucat yg sedang melukis duduk di kursi taman.

"Ah! Hinata_-chan _sepertinya kita harus berpisah. Aku ingin melihat-lihat kesana dulu nanti kita bertemu lagi disini ya" katanya riang.

"Umm baiklah, Ino_-chan"_ jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah jaa~!" katanya sambil berlari menjauh dari Hinata dan duduk di sebelah pemuda tadi yg ia perhatikan.

"Wah lukisanmu bagus!" pujinya.

"Ah! Biasa saja hanya mengisi waktu luang" agaknya pemuda itu sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Ino.

"Perkenalkan Ino Yamanaka" kata Ino memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu menerima uluran tangan Ino lalu mengucapkan namanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yg menurut Ino senyum palsu.

"Sai Shimura" mata Ino membulat. Dirinya terkejut bahwa Sai, nama marga pemuda itu sama dengan Danzo yg notabene adalah Ketua mafia yg kemarin dia tangkap.

"Apakah kau–"

Sring… JLEB!

Belum selesai Ino berbicara tiba-tiba ada sebuah pisau menancap di pohon yg ada di sampingnya. Ino pun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'Pasti ada musuh' pikirnya curiga. Matanya melirik ke segala arah mencari tahu darimana arah pisau itu. Sai pun agaknya juga curiga dan waspada.

Tiba-tiba muncul 1 pisau lagi. Kali ini pisau itu menuju ke arah Sai. Mata Sai membulat. Dia diam tak berkutik. Badanya terasa kaku digerakkan untuk menghindar. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sepertinya pisau itu tak kunjung menusuknya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dilihatnya Ino yg sedang memegang kipas lipat yg menjepit pisau tadi.

"_Daijobu desuka, _Sai" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aa _daijobu_" Sai masih termangu melihat Ino. Dia tak habis pikir bila tidak ada Ino dirinya nanti seperti apa. Lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu 'Apakah dia anak buah Tsunade-sama?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepi sekali aula ini" kata Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah hendak melihat-lihat isi aula sekolah ini.

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba dirinya mendengar seseorang melangkah ke arahnya. Kepalanya pun menengok ke arah suara berasal. Matanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven bermodel err.. pantat ayam sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. 'Sepertinya aku melihat pemuda ini di kelas' piker Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada. 'Orang ini terlihat mencurigakan' pikirnya lagi.

" Sasuke" jawabnya singkat. Nada bicaranya terkesan dingin.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Sakura masih curiga.

"Kau Haruno Sakura agen rahasia pimpinan Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya yg membuat Sakura terkejut.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku agen rahasia pimpinan Jiraiya-sama" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sakurapun bernafas lega dia pikir orang tadi itu musuhnya.

"Salam kenal juga Uchiha-san" katanya menyambut uluran tangannnya.

"Sasuke" katanya singkat.

"Hm?" Sakura hanya bergumam bingung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"Oh kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum.

DOR! DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Tembakan itu menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura awas!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sakura yg kaget langsung bersalto ke belakang.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan musuh" kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar"

.

.

.

.

"Ah mereka lama sekali. Aku bosan" keluh Tenten sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya yg tinggal setengah gelas. Dia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit di kantin. Walaupun tidak terlalu lama tetap saja ia bosan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh.

DOR! DOR! PRANG!

"KYAA!" teriak siswi KIHS yg kaget mendengar suara kaca jendela kantin yg pecah.

"Nona awas!" terdengar penjaga kantin memperingati Tenten agar menghindar dari pecahan kaca.

"Hah!" Tenten baru akan berlari saat tiba-tiba dirinya sudah didekap seseorang dan dibawa pergi menjauh dari kursi yg tadi didudukinya.

Tenten melihat ke wajah orang yg sudah mendekapnya tadi. Orang itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan memiliki warna mata seperti Hinata, lavender. 'Dia laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Dan hah! Lavender!' begitu teringat tentang kesamaan warna mata, Tenten menebak bahwa orang tadi masih satu anggota keluarga dengan Hinata.

"_Daijobu desuka?"_ tanyanya.

"Ah _daijobu_" jawab Tenten.

"_Namae wa_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tenten_ desu._Salam kenal err.."

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji" Tenten agak terkejut karena marga Neji dan Hinata sama namun dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Nejiboleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hn, Tenten" katanya sambil menjabat tangan Tenten.

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai Neji mengeluarkan suara.

"Sepertinya kita harus menjauh. Disini banyak musuh" kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten.

"_M..matte _tapi bagaimana kalau musuh menyerang siswa-siswi disini?"

"Yg diincar bukan mereka tetapi kita. Bukankah kau agen rahasia, Tenten?" Tanya Neji sambil menarik Tenten. Untuk kedua kalinya Tenten dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata Neji. 'Dia mengetahui identitasku. Apa jangan-jangan dia..'.

"Kau agen rahasia yg dikirim oleh Jiraiya-_sama_" kata Tenten.

"Tak kusangka kau cepat mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dengan wajah gelisah. 'Ino-_chan_ jahat! Meninggalkan aku seorang diri disini' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya sedikit kesal pada temannya yg berambut pirang itu. Dengan seenaknya dia meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi ya sudahlah toh Hinata gadis yg sabar.

"Hoi! Kau Hinata-chan ya?" panggil seseorang. Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yg berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata-chan kan anak baru? Perkenalkan Namikaze Naruto!" kata Naruto yg langsung mengambil tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Senyum lebar yg terpampang diwajahnya sedikit membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"H..Hyuuga Hi..Hinata. Salam k..kenal N..Namikaze-san" kata Hinata lirih.

"Ah panggil aku Naruto-kun" kata Naruto dengan percaya diri sambil menepuk dadanya.

"N..Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata.

"Kawai! Hinata-chan kau imut sekali. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu" kata Naruto.

BLUSSH

Pipi Hinata sekarang jadi semerah tomat akibat mendengar pernyataan Naruto bahwa dirinya imut. Tapi dia bingung kenapa Naruto menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hinata-chan sebenarnya ada yg ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Neji?" tanyanya.

"A..ah N..Neji _nii-san_ adalah sepupuku"

"Oh kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa Neji adalah agen rahasia?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini raut wajah Naruto serius.

"A..aku tidak tahu" sungguh Hinata tak menyangka bahwa sepupunya juga agen rahasia sama sepertinya.

"Ya sudah aku hanya bertanya. Mengenai Neji, anggap saja pertanyaan itu tidak pernah kutanyakan" kata Naruto sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

"A..ano" mendengar gumaman Hinata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Na..Naruto-kun sebenarnya a..aku juga se..seorang agen rahasia" kata Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membongkar jati dirinya pada Naruto.

"Ha ha ha kau bercanda ya Hinata-chan? Mana mungkin gadis imut sepertimu agen rahasia" kata Naruto yg sepertinya tidak percaya. Kali ini Naruto sudah membalikan badannya ke arah Hinata.

"K..kalau tidak percaya lihat ini" Hinata menyerahkan kartu identitasnya. Hinata yg kesal akan sikap Naruto lalu menyerahkan kartu identitasnya.

"Kau agen suruhan Tsunade _no baa-chan_? Yg kemarin menangkap Danzo, Ketua Mafia itu?" Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"I..Iya Na..Naruto-kun. K..kenapa kau memanggil Tsunade-_sama,baa-chan_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jelas saja dia sudah berumur 50 tahun jadi aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia sudah tua" kata Naruto dengan kurang ajar. Entah apa yg terjadi jika Tsunade mengetahuinya.

"Yosh! Aku Namikaze Naruto agen rahasia suruhan Jiraiya yg genit itu. _Yoroshiku_!" katanya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. 'Bahkan memanggil pimpinan sendiri tidak sopan. Dasar Naruto-_kun_' pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyesal tidak bergabung dengan Sakura. Hah.. darimana aku dapat informasi musuh jika hanya berada di tempat ini terus" keluh Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berputar-putar sekolah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke ruang UKS saja untuk sekedar istirahat sejenak lalu menemui teman-temannya.

"_Mendokuse_! Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu nona. Aku ingin tidur" sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?"

"Nara Shikamaru. Sebenarnya akulah yg berhak bertanya siapa kau" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas(?).

"Sabaku Temari. Kau harus sopan sedikit pada perempuan 'Tuan Pemalas'"

"Iya 'Nona Cerewet'"

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Temari.

"Hah.._mendokuse_ kenapa perempuan selalu cerewet"

"_Urusai_! Aku mau kembali ke kelas" kata Temari sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

BLAM

Pintupun tertutup. Pemuda tadi hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hn nona merepotkan" gumamnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana teman-teman aku rasa kalian sudah punya informasi yg cukup kan?" Tanya Temari. Jam sekolah sudah selesai. Murid-murid berhamburan ke luar kelas tapi tidak dengan Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang informasi yg mereka dapatkan.

"Sayangnya aku belum. Tapi aku tadi sempat diserang musuh. Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan anak buah Jiraiya-sama, namanya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Aku sama dengan Sakura. Aku bertemu dengan anak buah Jiraiya-sama yg bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sepupumu kah Hinata?" jelas Tenten lalu bertanya pada Hinata.

"I..iya. Tadi aku juga sudah bertemu dengan anak yg bernama Namikaze Naruto anak buah Jiraiya-sama juga" Hinata menimpali.

"Ah ah tapi aku mempunyai satu informasi" sahut Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yg sedang melukis di taman. Dan aku mendekatinya lalu kutanyakan namanya. Namanya Sai.." kata-kata Ino berhenti sejenak.

"Sai?" gumam mereka serempak.

"..Shimura"

"NANI!" teriak mereka kecuali Ino dan Hinata.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kakek tua itu" Tanya Temari cepat.

"Mengenai itu aku tidak tahu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Temari?" Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Temari.

"He he _gomenasai_. Aku belum menemukan informasi apa-apa" kata Temari sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah Temari. Oh iya kita disuruh Sasuke untuk menemui mereka supaya dapat mengenal satu sama lain" kata Sakura memberitahu.

"Oh kapan? Siang ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya siang ini di kafe dekat sekolah. Kalau tidak salah namanya 'Melody Café'" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kita kesana sekarang"

.

.

.

.

**Melody Café**

_**(At 02.30 p.m)**_

Klining!

Suara lonceng terdengar dari arah pintu café menandakan bahwa ada seorang pengunjung yg masuk.

5 orang gadis muncul dari balik pintu muncul memasuki café tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terlihat melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Kelimanya berjalan ke arah tempat duduk pemuda itu dan teman-temannya.

"He he he kita bertemu lagi Hinata_-chan_" katanya pada gadis berambut indigo.

"I..iya N..Naruto_-kun"_ jawab gadis itu, Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau! Nanas! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tuding gadis berambut pirang kuncir empat pada pemuda berambut nanas.

"Hah_ mendokuse_. Tentu saja karena aku adalah agen rahasia aku berkumpul disini" jawab Shikamaru, pemuda itu.

"Sai? Kau juga agen rahasia?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya begitulah"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghindar saat itu"

"Aku adalah agen baru. Jadi aku belum bisa bergerak gesit"

"Oh begitu"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal masing-masing" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Seperti yg kalian tahu kami akan bekerja sama dengan kalian. Jadi kami mohon kerja samanya agar misi ini berjalan lancar dan cepat selesai"

"Untuk seminggu ini apakah kita akan mencari informasi tentang musuh" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk mencari informasi sepertinya akan butuh waktu tiga minggu" sahut Neji.

"Benar. Mengingat musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan kita harus teliti dan hati-hati" tambah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_" jawabnya. Seluruh teman-temannya pun menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ah Tsunade-_sama_"

"Iya. Sudah. Sudah" katanya tidak jelas.

"Iya…Na..NANI!" teriaknya kaget.

つづく

(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)

**Author Note(A/N) :**

**Hola minna-san ketemu lagi sama Yume!#dadah-dadah.**

**Yume buat fic baru yg aneh dan abal-abal.**

**Gomen ya minna kalau sekali lagi fic Yume jelek**

**Oh iya fic Yume yg 'Singing It's My Life' mungkin bakal di update besok**

**Untuk fic ini kalau masih banyak typo dimaafkan ya **

**Mungkin senpai-senpai dan reader-reader sekalian bisa ngasih kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh ko' tapi yg membangun ya.**

***REVIEW PLEASE***

**Sign **

**Kireina Yume**

**(22 April 2012)**


	2. Cooperation

**Chapter 2 : Cooperation**

**Daerah Perumahan Elite Konoha City**

_**(At 05.00 p.m)**_

Langit sudah mulai berwarna semerah lembayung ketika kesepuluh agen muda itu tiba di salah satu rumah di sana. Ino pun turun dari mobil. Ia membuka ponsel flipnya untuk mencocokkan alamat yg tertera di ponselnya pada rumah tersebut. Setelah dirasa cocok Ino memanggil teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman ayo turun. Ini rumahnya" panggil Ino.

"Wah _sugoi_! Tak kusangka Tsunade _no baa-chan_ baik juga memberi kita tempat tinggal yg mewah" sahut Naruto.

"Iya ya jarang-jarang beliau baik pada kita" kata Sakura menimpali.

"_Mendokuse_.. bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Aku ingin tidur di kasur yg empuk" keluh Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

BUUGG!

"DASAR PEMALAS! Kerjaanmu hanya tidur dan tidur saja!" Temari yg sebal pada Shikamaru akhirnya memukul kepalanya. Shikamaru hanya meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan Temari.

"Sudah-sudah. Temari kau jangan marah-marah nanti cepat tua lho! Kerutan di wajahmu akan muncul nanti sebelum kau berumur 30 tahun" kata Ino sambil menceramahkan resep kecantikannya.

"Kau juga Ino! Temari masih 18 tahun mana mungkin berkeriput" kilah Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Su..sudahlah mari kita masuk" lerai Hinata

"Baiklah" kata mereka sambil berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang berbaju hitam yg mengawasi mereka di balik pohon yg tak jauh dari sana.

* * *

.

**ミッション？行為みましょう！**

**(Mission? Let Us in Action!)**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T(Teen)**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(maybe)**

**Pairings : Sasusaku, SaiIno, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, dll**

.

**Chapter 2 : Cooperation**

_**Flashback**_

**Melody Café**

_**(At 02.30 p.m)**_

Sepulang sekolah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan juga Temari akan bertemu dengan agen rahasia yg akan bekerjasama dengan mereka di café ini. Begitu bertemu dengan para agen itu mereka langsung menghampirinya.

"Untuk seminggu ini apakah kita akan mencari informasi tentang musuh" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk mencari informasi sepertinya akan butuh waktu tiga minggu" sahut Neji.

"Benar. Mengingat musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan kita harus teliti dan hati-hati" tambah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah"

Disela-sela percakapan mereka ponsel Ino berbunyi. Mereka semua menengok ke arah Ino.

"Ah _gomen_. Aku angkat telpon sebentar" kata Ino yg sedikit terkejut.

"_Moshi moshi_" sahut Ino.

"_Oh Ino! Ini aku" _sahut suara wanita dewasa di seberang sana.

"Ah Tsunade-_sama_"

"_Kalian sudah bertemu dengan anak buah Jiraiya itu?"_ Tanya Tsunade.

"Iya. Sudah. Sudah" kata Ino tidak jelas.

"_Kalau begitu kalian pasti sudah berkenalan. Oh iya Ino agar kalian gampang mendiskusikan rencana, kalian akan tinggal satu rumah" _

"Iya…Na..NANI!" teriak Ino kaget. Semua orang yg ada di café menatap Ino karena teriakannya yg keras. Setelah meminta maaf Ino pun melanjutkan percakapan dengan atasannya itu.

"Kenapa harus satu rumah Tsunade-_sama_?" Tanya Ino memelas.

"_Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku sudah mempersiapkan rumah untuk kalian dan hari ini juga kalian pindah. Nanti alamatnya aku kirim lewat e-mail. Sudah ya, jaa~!" _kata Tsunade enteng.

"H..halo Tsunade_-sama_" Tanya Ino. "Yah mati" keluhnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tsunade_-sama _menginginkan kita tinggal satu rumah" katanya lesu.

"Kita berlima?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan. Kita –" tunjuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari. "–dan mereka" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dkk.

"_Nani_!" teriak mereka.

"Stt.. Jangan keras-keras! Untung tidak ada yg dengar" kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Baiklah sekarang kita menuju ke rumah itu" sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi kita tidak bawa mobil" kata Sakura.

"Pakai mobilku" jawab Sasuke.

Setelah membayar makanan yg mereka makan, mereka pun meninggalkan café tersebut.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hua aku capek sekali!" keluh Tenten sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang santai. Saat ini Tenten dkk sudah pindah ke markas baru mereka. Tidak bisa disebut markas juga, mengingat ini adalah rumah yg berada di kawasan elite. Entah apa rencana Tsunade menempatkan mereka di rumah mewah seperti ini. Bukankah malah menimbulkan kecurigaan?

"Untung besok hari minggu ya Ten-chan" sahut Ino.

"Iya untung deh. Eh besok shopping yuk!" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau sakit Tenten-chan. Tumben kau mengajakku shopping?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Ya sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" jawabnya ketus.

"Eh jangan begitu, donk. Jadi ya? Jadi ya?" mohon Ino sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Iya deh"

"Kalian tidak boleh shopping" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemuda di belakang mereka.

"EH!" sontak mereka menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yg sedang melipat tangannya.

"K..kami ingin shopping Neji-san. Boleh ya?" bujuk Ino sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Tidak. Besok kita akan melanjutkan mencari informasi" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hoy Ten-chan! Sifatnya berbeda ya dengan Hinata. Mereka kan sepupu" bisik Ino pada Tenten.

"Iya dia itu ketus, ya tidak juga sih. Cuek, ah tidak juga. Intinya dia itu sedikit ingat lho 'sedikit' menyebalkan" tambah Tenten.

"Hoy aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian" kata Neji dari arah dapur.

"HII!" sontak kedua gadis tersebut kabur lari ke kamar mereka yg tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di kamar barunya sembari mencari data-data tentang Orochimaru. Raut mukanya terlihat serius. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke makan malam sudah siap" terdengar suara seorang gadis di depan kamarnya. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yg mengenakan dress santai lengan pendek berwarna baby pink. 'Manis' batinnya. Lalu ia tersadar.

"Aku akan segera menyusul"

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat karena semuanya sudah berkumpul" kata gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan. Iris onyxnya memperhatikan gadis itu pergi. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kamar untuk melanjutkan mencari informasi sebentar. Sesaat ia melihat sekilas bahwa ada organisasi yg mengicar Orochimaru juga. Akatsuki. Dia baru dengar organisasi itu. Ia pun mencoba melihat informasi organisasi itu dari ketua dan anggota. Matanya melebar ketika melihat nama yg tertera pada informasi itu. 'Uchiha Itachi?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, apa menu makanan malam ini?" Tanya Naruto riang.

"Um.. _yakiniku _dan _soba_" jawab Hinata.

"Apakah tidak ada _ramen_?" kata Naruto berharap.

"Kita hanya belanja sedikit. Lagipula apa bedanya _ramen _dengan _soba_? Kan sama saja" kata Ino.

"Sudahlah Naruto, makan saja yg ada. Masakan Hinata enak, kok" gumam Tenten sambil menyumpit _yakiniku_. Naruto pun mulai mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi _soba_ buatan Hinata.

"_Oishi_!" puji Naruto. "Masakanmu sangat lezat Hinata-_chan_. Kau akan menjadi istri yg baik suatu saat nanti" gumamnya sambil tetap menyantap masakan Hinata. Pipi Hinata merona merah.

"Na..Naruto-kun" gumamnya lirih. Dirinya merasa senang dipuji Naruto.

"Hey, hey lihat gara-gara kau Hinata jadi begitu" tunjuk Temari kepada Hinata yg pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"_Nani_? Kau kenapa Hinata_-chan_? Mukamu memerah. Kau sakit?" Naruto menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menyentuh dahi Hinata menggunakan punggung tangan. "Tidak panas" gumamnya bingung sementara Hinata menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak pingsan.

"Ck.._baka_. Sudah jangan menyentuh sepupuku terus!"geram Neji yg sepertinya tidak terima sepupu kesayangannya disentuh Naruto.

"_Gomen, gomen_" kata Naruto sambil memasang muka masam karena dibentak Neji.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Neji sedang menderita penyakit _sister-complex_" Sai yg dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut berbicara. Naruto yg mendengar ucapan Sai hanya tertawa sedangkan Neji pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke mana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh Sasuke bilang dia akan kesini sebentar lagi" jawab Sakura. Detik kemudian orang yg dibicarakan pun tiba di ruang makan dan langsung duduk di kursi.

"Yo 'Teme'! Makanlah. Masakan Hinata-_chan_ sangat enak" kata Naruto tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sasuke karena sibuk memakan masakan Hinata.

"Teme?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Itu panggilan sayang Naruto untuk Sasuke" kata Shikamaru. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya makan dalam diam. Tak tahu mengapa suasana menjadi hening saat Sasuke tiba. 'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Sakura.

"Hei!" kata Sai memecah keheningan. Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sai termasuk Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film sehabis makan malam ini?" Tanya Sai kepada mereka semua.

"_Sugoi_! Film apa Sai_-kun_" Tanya Ino girang. 'Sejak kapan Ino memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel _kun_?' kata mereka –minus Said an Ino- dalam hati.

"Film horror Ino-_chan_" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. 'Sejak kapan juga Sai memanggil Ino dengan embel-embel _chan_' pikir mereka lagi.

"Ah kenapa harus film horror?" Tanya Naruto memelas.

"Cih bilang saja kau takut, Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"D..Dobe?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Panggilan sayang Sasuke untuk Naruto" kata Neji menjawab kebingungan sepupunya itu.

"O..oh"

"Hei Neji jangan asal bicara aku tidak menyayanginya" marah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto tepat dihidungnya.

"Woy teme janganmenudingku sembarangan" kata Naruto.

"_Mendokuse_. Jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil" lerai Shikamaru yg melihat Naruto dan Sasuke adu deathglare.

"Ayo kita nonton film!" ajak Ino semangat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hiks,, hiks seram sekali" kata Ino yg masih sesenggukan karena melihat film horror yg katanya seram itu.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan tidak usah di ingat-ingat lagi" kata Sai sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil menggoncang pelan bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya mematung. Entah kenapa setelah menonton film itu Sakura jadi diam mematung.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura lirih dengan nada yg datar. Sasuke hanya menoleh.

"Kaset itu. Buang kaset itu" kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Buang kaset itu sekarang!" teriak Sakura kalap.

"Sakura tenanglah. Eh Sasuke _gomenasai, _Sakura sebenarnya trauma lihat film horror" kata Tenten yg datang lalu mengelus punggung Sakura. "Ehm, bisakah kau menjauhkan kaset itu dari Sakura?" Tanya Tenten. "Hn, baiklah" kata Sasuke yg masih bingung akan perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Woy Nanas! Jangan tidur terus!" teriak Temari tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

"Ck.._mendokuse_! Kau berisik sekali!" keluh Shikamaru sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Huaa! Hinata-_chan _kau kenapa pingsan" teriak Naruto panic. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau apakan sepupuku Naruto!" marah Neji sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia pingsan sendiri kok" kata Naruto yg tidak terima disalahkan.

"Hinata kan tidak bisa nonton film horror" kata Ino.

"Ya sudah kita bawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Lalu kita semua tidur. Besok kita harus melanjutkan misi" beritahu Sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawab yg lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa yg kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa ya?" gumam Sai.

"Siapa yg mengajak kita kesini?" Tanya Neji.

"Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil melirik sinis ke arah Naruto.

"_Mendokuse_. Kita ini mau menjalankan misi atau main di taman hiburan sih?" geram Shikamaru. Dirinya kesal karena mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa disini. Bayangkan saja seorang agen rahasia malah jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.

**_Flashback_**

"Jadi pencarian kita kemana dulu?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku belum memikirkannya" kata Sasuke datar.

"Hah! Lalu kita mau apa?" pekik Ino.

"Eh..eh bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?" usul Naruto.

"Buat apa Naruto?" Tanya Tenten.

"Biasanya kan kalau di cerita, saat kita sedang bersenang-senang tiba-tiba terjadi pembunuhan dan kebetulan pembunuh itu adalah target yg kita cari" hayal Naruto.

"Cerita detektif maksudmu?" kata Temari malas.

"S..seperti _Sherlock Holmes_?" kata Hinata memastikan.

"Betul sekali Hinata_-chan_!"

"_Baka_. Itu hanya cerita, Naruto. Lagipula kita agen rahasia tugas kita memang sedikit mirip dengan detektif tapi kita bukan detektif" jelas Shikamaru.

"Tapi dipikir-pikir usul Naruto bagus juga. Sekarang pasti musuh-musuh mengincar kita. Otomatis mereka juga membuntuti kita" pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah kita ke taman hiburan"

**_End Flashback_**

"Ayo kita main rollercoaster itu!" kata Ino semangat.

"A..aku tidak ikut" kata Hinata lirih.

"Oh iya ya. Hinata kan fobia ketinggian" kata Temari.

"Baiklah. Sai-_kun_ ayo kita naik" ajak Ino ceria sambil menggamit lengan Sai. Dan berjalan menjauh.

"Entah perasaanku atau bukan, Sai dan Ino seperti sepasang kekasih ya? Panggilan saja sudah menggunakan –_chan _dan –_kun._ Besok mungkin akan berganti _–koi _atau _anata_ ya?" canda Sakura.

"Kau betul Sakura. Aku juga merasa begitu. _Ne,_ Hinata benar tidak mau ikut?" tawar Tenten pada Hinata.

"Tidak Tenten_-chan_ aku disini saja menunggu kalian" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke, Neji-_san _mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan dulu meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto ikut?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah aku bersama Hinata_-chan _saja disini" kata Naruto sambil megeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah. Jaga Hinata kami ya! _Jaa_~!" pesan Sakura lalu berlari menjauh bersama Tenten. Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berjalan duluan jadi tidak terlihat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Antreannya panjang sekali" kata Ino. Ia baru sampai ke tempat antrean pembelian tiket untuk naik rollercoaster. Suasana ramai menghias di sekeliling mereka. Terdengar juga teriakan kesenangan orang-orang yg sedang menaiki wahana tersebut.

"_Daijobu _Ino_-chan_. Antreannya tidak begitu panjang kok" kata Sai menenangkan.

"Ayo kita mengantre sebelum diserobot" ajak Sakura.

"Ayo!"

"Ino! Sakura! _Matte_!" susul Tenten.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil mengobrol ringan. Walaupun yg mengajak ngobrol Naruto dan ditanggapi Hinata dengan senyuman atau tertawa kecil.

"Hinata-_chan _apakah kau haus?" Tanya Naruto.

"I..iya" jawab Hinata lirih.

"Sebentar ya akan kubelikan minum"

"Eh tidak usah, Naruto_-kun_" cegah Hinata.

"_Daijobu _Hinata-_chan_. Aku pergi dulu sebentar kau jangan kemana-mana ya!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menjauh. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Mata lavendernya menatap punggung pemuda ceria itu.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yg menarik tubuhnya. Pupil lavendernya mengecil menandakan keterkejutannya. Hinata mencoba berteriak. "KYAA! KYA –Mmm" tapi mulutnya sudah terlanjur dibekap dengan saputangan yg sudah dibubuhi obat bius.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin lagi!" kata Ino ketagihan. Ia menjadi ketagihan menaiki rollercoaster karena menurutnya wahana itu sangatlah seru.

"Iya benar aku ingin lagi!" sahut Tenten.

"Aku juga!" tambah Sakura dan Temari.

Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji hanya menatap keempat gadis itu dengan pandangan malas. Apakah mereka tidak lelah menaiki rollercoaster yg berkecepatan tinggi itu? Jujur saja sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit mual. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ c_ool_nya itu dia tetap berekspresi datar.

"Eh nona-nona!" panggil Sai. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Kasian mereka menunggu kita" katanya mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Neji. Neji pun berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata diikuti oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, dan Temari.

Sesampainya disana mereka melihat Naruto sedang berjalan kesana kemari sambil memasang wajah yg khawatir. Tersadar akan kehadiran teman-temannya, Naruto langsung memanggil mereka dengan nada panik.

"Gawat! Gawat teman-teman!" pekiknya histeris.

"Jelaskan dulu Naruto ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru menenangkan.

"Hinata_-chan.. _Hinata_-chan_" katanya bingung untuk menjelaskan. Mendengar nama adik sepupunya disebut, Hyuuga Neji menjadi ikut panik.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Dia..dia diculik!"

**つづ****く**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**Author Note (A/N)**

**Gomen minna. Yume minta maaf ya kalau chapter ini minim deskripsi dan agak aneh.**

**Sekali lagi Yume minta maaf ya. Buat readers yg udah review kemarin makasih banget lho.**

**Yume gak nyangka fic Yume dapet respon positif.**

**Nah sekarang saatnya bales review :**

**Tachibana ikki cielers**

Wah kamu belum baca toh? o.O . Tapi gak papa deh mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya ceritanya. Makasih buat reviewnya. Berminat review lagi?

**Chaos Seth**

Eh jangan panggil senpai donk. Kan aku masih author pemula. Btw makasih ya reviewnya. Review lagi ya!

**Aiko Uchiha**

Wah pair favourit kamu ya? Kebetulan ya. Makasih udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi!

**Yuki-hime Hikaru**

Senpai? Panggil Yume aja ya. Masih newbie nih. Gomen gak bisa update kilat. Tapi sekarang dah update kan. Masalah Ino kaget udah ada di chapter ini. Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Yamanaka Chika**

Iya nih Chika. Kebiasaan suka ngutang fic =3= . Lagi galau nih mau nglanjutin SIM apa gak. Btw Chika sendiri juga ngutang kok#peace ^^v. Sankyu dah review!

**HyuuShiina-san**

Ini udah update. Makasih ya reviewnya!

**KarinHyuuga**

Yoroshiku ^^ . Ini dah update. Thanks for RnR ya!

**Rara-chan**

Makasih udah review!

**Uchiha Itu Sasuke**

Makasih udah review!

**Ice Cream Blueberry**

Nama kamu bikin aku jadi pingin makan Ice Cream#plakk apaansih? . Soal agen sama mata-mata sih setau aku sama ya. Ini dah update. Thanks for RnR!

**Kirana Shu**

Salam kenal juga. Makasih udah RnR!

**HyuTen-chan**

Gomen gk bisa update kilat. Bikin kamu penasaran ya? Ini dah update jadi kamu gk penasaran lagi. Thanks for RnR!

**Yosh! Yume udah balesin review satu-satu. Bagi yg udah review berminat review lagi?**

***$REVIEW!$***

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(8 May 2012)**


	3. Appearance of Trouble

**Chapter 3 : ****Appearance of****Trouble**

**BRUKK**

"KYAA!" terdengar jeritan kesakitan seorang gadis. Gadis itu meringis menahan sakit dipunggungnya akibat dirinya yang dihempaskan ke lantai dengan keras. Belum lagi kakinya juga terantuk benda keras lainnya yang membuat kakinya memar.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Berani juga kau ingin mengorek informasi tentang Orochimaru_-sama_." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang tertawa meremehkan. Pelan-pelan ia buka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris lavender yang menatap penuh keterkejutan.

"Yakushi Kabuto." gumamnya. Kini matanya berubah menjadi ekspresi kebencian.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, eh?" Kabuto menyeringai.

"Belum cukupkah! Belum cukupkah kau menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku! Dan membuatnya menderita!" Hinata memekik murka. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan besar. Mata levendernya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, jadi ayahmu menderita ya? Kasian sekali." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHANMU! MANUSIA IBLIS!" pekik Hinata lebih kencang. Tubuh mungilnya berusaha bangkit. Ia menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

**PLAKK**

Kabuto terkesiap. Sudut bibirnya berdarah dan terasa perih akibat tamparan keras dari Hinata. Kemudian dirinya menyeringai.

"Berani kau main-main denganku, hm?" katanya sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Langkah kakinya yang berat menuju ke arah Hinata.

**BRUKK**

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terhempas dengan keras. Bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kabuto mulai menampar pipi Hinata berulang-ulang.

**PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK**

"PERUSAHAAN AYAHMU BANGKRUT ITU KARENA AYAHMU BODOH!" teriak Kabuto kalap. "DIA BODOH KARENA MEMPERCAYAKAN ASET-ASET ITU PADAKU! AYAHMU SANGAT BODOH! HA HA HA HA!" lanjutnya. Ia tertawa-tawa seperti orang sakit jiwa sambil terus menampar Hinata yang pipinya sudah memar.

Hinata hanya diam. Iris lavendernya memandang kosong. Walaupun begitu air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah pasrah. Pasrah jika dia harus mati di tangan musuh yang telah membuat ayahnya menderita. Matanya mulai menutup.

'_Gomenasai, minna._'

* * *

**ミッション？行為みましょう！**

**(Mission? Let Us in Action!)**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T(Teen)**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(maybe)**

**Pairings : Sasusaku, SaiIno, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****Appearance of****Trouble**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kalian cari ke arah utara! Shikamaru & Temari cari ke arah selatan! Sai & Ino cari ke arah timur! Dan aku dengan Tenten cari ke arah barat! _Wakatta_?" kata Neji memberikan pengarahan untuk pencarian Hinata.

"_Ha'i_!" jawab mereka dan lekas pergi berpencar sesuai kelompok masing-masing.

Neji berlari dengan cepat sampai Tenten tak bisa mengimbanginya. Dirinya cemas akan keselamatan sepupu kesayangannya itu yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri. Guratan frustasi terpampang di wajah tampannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya sejak tadi. "Ne..Neji mat..matte." panggil Tenten terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya. Neji berlari kecil menghampiri Tenten. "_Gomen_, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata." Kata Neji lirih.

"_Daijobu_, aku mengerti ke khawatiranmu. Sebagai temannya aku juga khawatir." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum lembut. Neji terdiam memandang Tenten. "Ayo Neji, kita lanjutkan pencarian. Tapi larinya jangan cepat-cepat ya?" kata Tenten sambil terkekeh kecil. Neji lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang nyaris tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Ayo."

* * *

.

.

"Naruto kau tahu, pelakunya lari ke arah mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Karena sewaktu aku balik ke tempat Hinata, dia sudah tidak ada." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu begaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau Hinata diculik?" gantian Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ukhh Teme, Sakura! Bisakah kalian tidak menginterogasi aku dulu? Aku sedang frustasi. Aku lalai menjaga Hinata. Bisa-bisa kalau Hinata tidak ditemukan aku di bunuh Neji." Kata Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang cerahnya.

"Oke, oke kami minta maaf." Seru Sakura cepat.

**DOR DOR**

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar. Muncul beberapa laki-laki berseragam hitam mengejar mereka.

"Naruto! Cepat lari! Biar aku dan Sakura yang mengurus musuh!" kata Sasuke menyuruh Naruto pergi setelah ia merasakan ada musuh di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi Teme? Sakura?"

"Sudah! Cepat lari Naruto! Selamatkan Hinata." Pekik Sakura.

"Baik!" Naruto pun berlari menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

'_Tunggu aku, Hinata. Pasti aku akan menyelamatkanmu_' kata Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

"Ukhh.." terdengar rintihan seorang gadis. Gadis itu, Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat tamparan Kabuto tadi. Ia mencoba untuk duduk. Matanya memandang kesana kemari. Sepi, berdebu, pengap. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Ia memegang pipinya yang bengkak. Terasa perih sekali. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya.

'_Yokatta_' katanya dalam hati. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dan mulai memencet tombol-tombol ponsel dengan tangan beregetar. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang diterimanya tadi. Ia mulai menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga menunggu seseorang mengangkatnya.

"_M..moshi-moshi_"

* * *

.

.

Naruto berlari cepat. Ia harus segera menemukan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"_M..moshi-moshi_." Kata suara di seberang sana dengan lirih. 'Hinata!'

"Hinata!" seru Naruto. "Kau ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"_N..naruto-kun, aku takut..hiks..hiks." _kata Hinata sambil menangis. Naruto yang mendengarnya bertambah cemas.

"Hei Hinata! Kau ada dimana? Jawab aku!"

"_Aku berada di sebuah gudang. Dan sepertinya masih di sekitar taman hiburan"_

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menolongmu!" kata Naruto cepat. Ia lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Hinata dan berlari cepat.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke awas!" pekik Sakura saat melihat salah satu musuh akan memukul Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke langsung menghindar dengan cepat. Ia lalu memukul musuh-musuh tersebut.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada musuh lagi." Kata Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah sambil berjalan.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura. Lalu ia mengikuti Sasuke dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba..

**DORR**

**BRUKK**

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dilihatnya Sakura jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan perut berlumuran darah. Sakura merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan langsung membopongnya. Ia lalu bergegas mencari bantuan. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan."

* * *

.

.

"_Ne,_Sai_-kun_." Panggil Ino. Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah bingung.

"Hati-hati. Musuh kita berada di jarak 10 meter dibelakang." Bisik Ino ditelinga Sai.

"_Wakatta_. Kita santai saja, berpura-pura tidak tahu." Kata Sai. Sementara Ino mengambil pistol di kantong rok mininya dan menyeringai. "Kita akan segera mengalami permainan yang seru." Kata Ino sambil terus berjalan. Ia tahu bahwa musuhnya juga akan mengikutinya dan Sai.

**SETT**

**DORR DORR DORR**

Dengan secepat kilat Ino membalikkan badannya dan segera menembakkan pelurunya ke arah semak-semak dan pepohonan. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kesakitan. _Well_, Ino sepertinya semua tembakanmu mengenai sasaran.

"Sepertinya sudah semua ya?" kata Ino.

"Masih ada dua." Timpal Sai. Dengan cepat ia menembak musuh yang berada di atas pohon.

"Sai_-kun_, kau dan aku sepertinya bisa menjadi partner yang cocok." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah Sai dan dibalas dengan senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

'_Mengapa kau selalu mengeluarkan senyum itu_?" kata Ino dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

"Ukh, Neji! Awas dibelakangmu!" seru Tenten kepada Neji. Entah dari mana Orochimaru bisa tahu bahwa mereka akan mengorek informasi tentang dirinya. Orochimaru mengambil tindakan yang lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga. Yaitu mengirim para anak buahnya untuk menyerang dan menghalang-halangi misi mereka.

Tenten berpikir. Bagaimana caranya dia dan Neji bisa lolos dari anak buah Orochimaru ini. Pasalnya sudah dari tadi ia dan Neji menyerang, tetapi musuh yang muncul makin banyak. Sekitar 20 orang mungkin. Bayangkan saja 2 lawan 20, sudah tentu menang 20 orang. Bahkan jika 2 orang itu sudah professional sekalipun. Tenten tersentak saat salah satu musuh berlari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat hand gun nya dan mengarahkan kea rah musuh tadi.

**DORR DORR DORR**

Tiga tembakan ia luncurkan, tetapi semua meleset. Musuhnya sangat gesit berlari.

"Ck, _kuso_!" umpat Tenten. Ia melihat ke arah Neji. Neji terlihat kewalahan menghadapi 6 orang dan dirinya sekarang makin terpojok. "Tenten!" panggil Neji. Tenten berlari untuk menghampiri Neji ketika ada 5 orang laki-laki menghalanginya dan menodongkan pistol.

**BRUKK BRUKK **

Tenten terkejut ketika 5 orang yang menghadangnya tersungkur di tanah. Bukan cuma mereka, tetapi semua musuh pun sama nasibnya dengan mereka. Tenten menghampiri Neji.

"Siapa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Neji. Tenten dan Neji lalu menoleh ke arah samping. Terlihat dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan berambut merah dan coklat yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Tenten dan Neji memandang tak percaya.

"Yo! _Senpai_, bala bantuan datang!" seru perempuan berambut coklat itu riang.

**つづ****く**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**Author Note (A/N)**

**Hai minna-san *tampang lesu***

**Hontou ni gomenasai *ojigi* chapter mengecewakan ya? T^T**

**Mohon di maafkan… Soalnya Yume ngetiknya kilat, kebanyakan PR *curcol***

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Mungkin senpai and readers bisa ngritik atau mberi saran buat Yume biar fic ini bisa diperbaiki. Sankyu ya, yang udah review kemarin ^^**

**Balasan Review :**

* * *

**D'Lampion **

Selamat Anda Menjadi Pereview Pertama! *tiup terompet(?)*

Sankyu ya udah RnR!

**Tachibana ikki cielers**

Wah kamu suka ya!

Sankyu dah RnR ya!

**Uchiha Itu Sasuke**

Maaf gak bisa update kilat. T.T

Tapi ini dah update. Thanks for RnR! :D

**Nakamura DeiUVER 197**

Wah sankyu for RnR! :D

**Hoshi Yukinua**

Soal Hinata diculik sudah dibahas di sini :D

OwO alurnya kecepetan ya? O.O

Maaf banget ya nanti diperbaiki deh di chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks for RnR!

**Yessy**

Ya ampun Yume minta maaf ya! Yume gak tahu kalo tanggal 22 April itu tanggal kematian ibu kamu T^T

Turut berduka cita aja ya *Maaf kalo telat*

Tapi kan tanggal 8 Mei ultah kamu jadi fanfic ini jadi kayak hadiah buat kamu. Happy Birthday ya! *Sekali lagi maaf kalo telat*

Makasih udah ngasih semangat. Makasih juga udah RnR!

**Yosh! Yume udah mbalesin semua. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama.**

***READ AND REVIEW PLEASE***

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(27 Mei 2012) **


	4. Action!

**Chapter 4 : Action!**

**TAP TAP TAP**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari dengan tergesa di sekitar areal taman hiburan. Entah menagapa ia merasa taman hiburan yang dikunjunginya itu mendadak sepi membuatnya menjadi curiga.

Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap ke segala arah. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah gudang tua yang terletak di belakang taman hiburan itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sana.

**BRAKK**

Di dobraknya pintu gudang tersebut dengan kasar.

"Hinata!" panggilnya kepada seseorang. Suaranya yang menggema terdengar bersahutan.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Raut wajahnya yang semula cemas, kini bertambah cemas.

"HINATA!" kali ini ia memanggil dengan suara yang dirasa cukup keras.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Dengan frustasi diobrak-abriknya barang-barang yang ada di situ hingga menimbulkan suara yang agak gaduh. Sepasang jepit bunga lavender mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jepit itu.. jepit yang dipakai oleh Hinata, nama gadis yang dipanggilnya tadi. Tangannya memungut jepit yang tergeletak di ubin yang berdebu itu.

"KYAA!"

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Suara itu.. suara yang sangat ia kenal. _'Hinata!'_

Rasa panic kembali muncul di bayang-bayangnya membuat ia segera mencari sumber suara Hinata berasal. Kakinya berlari menuju pintu keluar gudang.

"Hinata!" teriaknya ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria berseragam hitam untuk masuk ke sebuah mobil.

"Naruto-_k_–Mmmph!" mulut gadis itu tiba-tiba dibekap ketika ia mencoba memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat Naruto -pemuda pirang itu- berlari menghampiri mobil yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pintu gudang.

Terlambat. Mobil sudah melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan taman hiburan itu.

"HINATA!"

* * *

.

**ミッション？行為みましょう！**

**(Mission? Let Us in Action!)**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T(Teen)**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(maybe)**

**Pairings : Sasusaku, SaiIno, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, little bit GaaMatsu**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, alur kecepetan, dll**

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Action!**

"Yo! _Senpai_, bala bantuan datang!" seru perempuan berambut coklat itu riang. Tenten memandang perempuan itu dengan seksama. Dan detik berikutnya ia berteriak sambil menerjang memeluk perempuan itu.

"Matsuri-_chan_~!" perempuan itu hanya terkikik geli atas perilaku _senpai_-nya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Neji menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Lalu ia beralih menatap pemuda berambut merah yang tadi datang bersama Matsuri –perempuan berambut coklat tadi- menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Tenten.

"Lama tak bertemu, Gaara," Kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kau juga, Neji," Balas pemuda merah tadi.

Tenten berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya memeluk Matsuri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. "Kau Gaara adiknya Temari?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenal kakakku?" tanyanya bingung. Tenten tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Buat apa aku bertanya jika aku tak mengenal kakakmu. Aku Tenten, teman SMA Temari. Salam kenal, Gaara!" kata Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. Gaara lalu menyambut uluran tangan Tenten dan menjabatnya.

"Salam kenal, Tenten-_san_," Ucapnya. Neji menatap datar Gaara yang menjabat tangan Tenten. Entah mengapa dirinya sedikit gusar melihat tangan Tenten dijabat oleh Gaara. Namun ia berusaha tenang.

"Ah! _Ano_, aku Matsuri salam kenal err.." Matsuri berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Neji, namun kata-katanya terputus begitu mengetahui ia belum mengetahui nama Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji," Kata Neji singkat.

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-_senpai,_" Kata Matsuri sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Neji saja."

"Ah, iya." Jawab Matsuri. Neji terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan tujuannya. Tujuannya mencari Hinata hampir terlupakan.

"Tenten, bukankah kita akan mencari Hinata," Ucap Neji. Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya. Ayo, Neji kita harus cepat!" kata Tenten sambil menarik lengan Neji. Tenten lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri. Ia melepaskan lengan Neji dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

**KLIK!**

"_Moshi-moshi,"_ Jawab Tenten.

"_Halo, Tenten. Ini aku Naruto,"_ Suara Naruto di seberang sana terlihat panic dan gelisah membuat Tenten menjadi tidak sabar.

"Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Tuntutnya.

"_Hinata dibawa kabur oleh sebuah mobil. Aku tidak tahu itu mobil siapa. Yang jelas aku melihatnya. Kau dan Neji harus cepat-cepat ke tempat parkir. Kita harus mengejar mobil itu._" Penjelasan Nauto membuat Tenten terkejut.

"Iya aku akan segera ke sana," Ucap Tenten. Ia lalu memutuskan percakapannya dengan Naruto.

Neji yang melihat sikap Tenten yang nampak cemas menjadi penasaran. Ia lalu menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hinata! Ia dibawa kabur. Kita harus cepat mengejar pelakunya," Ucap Tenten panik. "Gaara dan Matsuri! Kalian juga harus ikut kami."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di kursi taman. Sakura masih saja menutupi perut yang diketahui Sasuke mengeluarkan darah itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dengan cepat membuat Sasuke terbengong.

"Sakura _Baka_! Perutmu itu habis tertembak. Kenapa malah berdiri." Protes Sasuke OOC. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sambil tertawa geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar tertembak?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus tertawa. Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung. _'Lalu itu darah apa?'_

Seakan mengerti akan kebingungan Sasuke, Sakura mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku memang tertembak. Hanya saja bukan tertembak di perut tapi di punggung tangan." Jelas Sakura sambil memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan banyak darah. Peluru kecil masih bersarang di punggung tangannya. "Niatnya sih tadi aku berakting kesakitan hanya untuk mengelabuhi musuh. Tapi tak kusangka kau juga terpengaruh Sasuke!" tambahnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya!" kilah Sasuke. "Kau harus cepat mengeluarkan peluru di tanganmu dan segera diperban agar tidak infeksi. Sini! Kemarikan tanganmu." perintah Sasuke. Entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba jadi sangat perhatian pada Sakura yang notabene baru ia kenal. Padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap tidak perduli pada wanita.

Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan pelan memegangnya. Ia lalu merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengambil sebuah pinset berukuran sedang. Ia lalu dengan hati-hati mencabut peluru itu dan disertai dengan rintihan Sakura pastinya. Ketika akan membersihkan darah ditangan Sakura, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya.

_Baka Dobe is calling…_

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Teme! Kau dan Sakura datang ke tempat parkir cepat! Tidak pakai lama!" _teriak Naruto keras yang membuat telinga Sasuke agak penging.

"Ck, memangnya ada apa? Hinata dibawa kabur?" tebaknya asal.

"_Nah itu kau tahu! Ayo cepat ke tempat parkir. Waktu kita tidak lama." _Obrolannya dengan Naruto terputus. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang memerban tangannya sendiri.

"Sakura kita disuruh Naruto ke tempat parkir. Hinata dibawa kabur katanya."

"Apa! Ayo kita harus cepat ke sana Sasuke!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di lahan parkir Naruto sudah menunggu mereka(Sasuke dkk) dengan cemas. Tubuhnya mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Kegiatannya berhenti ketika iris _sapphire-_nya melihat dari jauh teman-temannya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia melambaikan tangannya.

"HOY! CEPAT LARINYA!" perintahnya tak sabar. Samar-samar ia mendengar keluhan dari mereka, terutama Shikamaru. Mereka langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri. "Mereka berdua siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menuding Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Mereka anggota baru yang dikirimkan Tsunade-sama untuk membantu kita," Jelas Neji dan dijawab Naruto dengan gumaman "Oh". Semua matapun tertuju pada mereka(Gaara & Matsuri).

"Gaara!" pekik Temari sambil menghampiri adik laki-laki yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya.

"Dia siapamu Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Adik laki-lakiku."

"Lalu kita naik apa untuk mengejar Hinata?" Tanya Sai yang sedari tadi diam sambil terlihat menghitung jumlah anggota mereka.

"Naik mobil," Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi apa cukup? Anggota kita ada 11 orang," Ucap Sai.

"Aku bawa mobil. Nanti biar sebagian naik mobilku," Kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Yang menyetir siapa?" Tanya Sakura. Ino tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. "Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan bisa menyetir dengan cepat!" mendengar perkataan Ino mereka lalu beralih memandang ke arah Tenten. "Kalau aku yang menyetir, sebelumnya aku tanya. Apa mobilnya rusak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten tidak jelas. Yang lainnya hanya berpandangan bingung. "Lho? Kalian tidak tahu? Tenten-_senpai_ kalau nyetir ngebut sekali. Paling parah sih setelah dipakai kebut-kebutan mobilnya akan rusak 'sedikit'," jelas Matsuri pada mereka. Tenten hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo Tenten cepat setir mobilnya!" Perintah Neji sambil menarik lengan Tenten.

"Hei! _Cotto matte_!" seru Tenten. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Neji mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

Ino, Sai, Sakura, dan Sasuke lalu menghampiri mereka. "Kami akan ikut mobil kalian," Kata Sakura.

"Aku juga!" seru Naruto. "Kau dengan Gaara, Dobe." Perintah Sasuke. Raut wajah Naruto langsung muram.

"Yosh! Pakai sabuk pengaman kalian jika kalian tidak ingin mati," Ucap Tenten sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Ino dan yang lain hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar kata 'mati' yang diucapkan Tenten tadi.

"Siap?" tanya Tenten. Mereka hanya mengangguk kecil. Tenten yang melihat reaksi mereka dari kaca diatasnya menyeringai.

"Okay kita jalan! Bersiaplah!" ucap Tenten. Kakinya lalu menginjak gas hingga mobil melaju dengan cepat.

**BRUMM!**

"WHOAAA!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

Rasa pening mendera kepalaku membuatku merintih pelan. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku memandang bingung tempat disekitarku ini. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Tadi aku diseret ke dalam mobil dan Naruto-kun datang. Jadi sudah pasti aku disekap di mobil saat ini. Dan mengingat soal Naruto-kun, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. 'Aku memang tidak berguna!' umpatku dalam hati.

"Hei, coba cek. Apakah gadis Hyuuga itu sudah terbangun." Samar-samar aku mendengar Kabuto .

'Celaka! Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku sudah terbangun.'

Dengan cepat aku memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidur kembali. Kurasakan pria tadi menoleh ke arahku yang sedang terbaring di belakangnya. Aku semakin erat memejamkan mataku.

"Tidak. Dia belum terbangun. Sepertinya obat biusnya masih bereaksi."

"Bagus," kudengar tawa sinis Kabuto. "Untungnya kita langsung membawanya sebelum bocah Namikaze itu tiba."

Uh, aku jadi semakin membencinya. Aku harus membalaskan dendam ayahku kepadanya.

"Orochimaru-_sama_ bukankah sudah mengirimkan anak buah untuk ikut ke organisasi mata-mata itu?" tanya pria di sebelah Kabuto. Aku berpikir. '_Anak buah? Kapan Orochimaru mengirimnya? Dan anak buah yang dikirim Orochimaru sudah masuk ke organisasi kami?_' Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dibenakku membuatku bingung. Aku lalu menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar rahasia yang mungkin akan segera diumbar(?) oleh Kabuto.

"Kau benar. Dia cucu dari bos mafia yang kemarin ditangkap itu."

Mataku terbelalak. Perkataan Kabuto membuatku cukup terkejut. Aku mulai memutar otakku. 'Bos mafia yang ditangkap kemarin itu Danzo Shimura.'

Lalu aku teringat kata-kata Ino, _'__**Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yg sedang melukis di taman. Dan aku mendekatinya lalu kutanyakan namanya. Namanya Sai..' **_

'Shimura!' pekikku dalam hati.

Sai Shimura? Apakah dia orangnya?

**HINATA'S POV End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"WHOAA!" suara teriakan masih terdengar dari mobil yang dikemudikan Tenten. Tapi Tenten malah menambahkan kecepatan mobil itu. Ia seperti mengubah jalan raya menjadi arena balap mobil(?).

"Ssst.. diamlah. Sedikit lagi aku mendekati mobil penculik Hinata itu," ucap Tenten gusar.

"Yosh! Sedikit lagi. Ino! Persiapkan dirimu!" panggil Tenten pada Ino.

"_Ha'i_!" Ino segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji hanya bisa terbengong melihat Ino seperti itu.

"Ino-_chan_ itu berbahaya!" ucap Sai.

"Kau gila Ino!" umpat Sasuke.

"Turunlah. Kau nanti mati," kata Neji.

Ino lalu tertawa kecil,"_Daijobu, daijobu_. Aku ini sudah prfesional!" ucapnya.

Tenten menekan suatu tombol yang membuat atap mobil terbuka setengahnya. Dengan membawa sebuah _hand gun, _Ino naik ke atas atap mobil melalui celah-celah yang terbuka tadi(Ingat. Yang terbuka Cuma setengahnya. Jadi celah-celahnya ada di tengah). Mobil sudah mulai sedikit dilambatkan oleh Tenten untuk mempermudah aksi Ino. Dengan secepat kilat Ino menembakkan peluru pada mobil yang menjadi sasarannya itu.

**DORR DORR DORR**

Agaknya pemilik mobil di depannya itu terkejut sehingga langsung melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Tenten langsung mengejarnya dengan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Posisi mobil yang dikendarai Tenten sekarang berada di samping kanan mobil itu. Ino langsung menembak kaca-kaca mobil disampingnya.

"HOY! Berani-beraninya kalian menghalangi kami!" marah seorang pria di dalam mobil itu.

"Kembalikan Hinata Hyuuga dulu baru kita melepaskan kalian!" balas Ino. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan umpatan yang tak terdengar oleh Ino. Ia lalu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya dan mencoba menembak Ino. Ino pun sedikit kewalahan menerimanya.

"Ino-_chan_, aku akan membantumu." Sai tiba-tiba ikut berdiri di sampingnya dan membantu Ino melawan pria tadi. Ino tidak membalas perkataan Sai. Ia hanya melirik Sai sekilas dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ino-_chan_!" panggilan Hinata dari dalam mobil itu membuat Ino tersadar dan kembali focus ke aksinya.

"Hinata-_chan_! Kami akan segera menolongmu!"

"Tenten, kita harus memojokkan mobil itu," kata Neji pada Tenten yang masih serius menyetir mobil.

"Okay!" Tenten langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk menyalip mobil di depannya itu. Tenten lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri membuat mobil tadi berhenti karena jalannya terhalangi.

Hinata yang berada di dalam mobil tadi langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Tangannya terkepal bersiap meninju pria yang duduk di depannya itu.

**BUAGH!**

Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut pria tadi. Hinata dengan cepat melompati jok mobil dan membuka pintu mobil. Tapi kegiatannya berhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kabuto.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kabuto sinis.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya dari Kabuto. Dan langsung membuka pintu mobil.

**JRASS!**

Tiba-tiba dirinya langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Kabuto menusuk punggung Hinata dengan pisau. Darah segar mengalir dari punggung Hinata membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Dengan susah payah iya berusaha merangkak menjauhi mobil. Tenten dkk yang baru keluar dari mobil terkejut akan kondisi Hinata. Pekikan terdengar dari mulut Ino.

"HINATA-_CHAN_!"

* * *

**つづ****く**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

**Hai minna! Yume muncul lagi(?) **

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya fic ini bisa dilanjutin.**

**Gak tau kenapa gara-gara keasikan pergi selama liburan Yume gak punya ide buat nglanjutin fanfic ini. Jadinya pas ngetik chapter kali ini amburadul deh idenya. Yume minta maaf kalo chapter ini ide Yume jelek sama banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana T.T  
**

**(Btw, aku jadi kasian ngasih Naruto dialog yang sama mulu. Hinata terus yang dia sebut XD)  
**

**Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah setia ngreview fanfic ini. Gomenasai gak bisa balesin satu-satu.**

**Just a special thanks for :**

**aisuyu kurumusyu, cherry kuchiki, H3h3, Iqbal Nara lagilagigalogin, Sakura no Hime, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, Pikopiko, HyuTen-chan, Yessy, AoiKishi, TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno (**Sebenernya aku udah tulis marganya Sasuke, Cuma waktu di apdet di FFn ilang sendiri =.=**), haha, himeka edogawa, Michelle , Trancy Anafeloz (**Arigatou buat kritik dan sarannya. Sangat membantu lho ^^**)**

**Review lagi ya! Kasih Kritik dan Saran yang membangun buat Yume.**

***REVIEW PLEASE***

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(6 July 2012) **


	5. A Secret of Enemy

**Chapter 5 : A Secret of Enemy**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata –gadis itu–, wajahnya amat pucat. Disampingnya pemuda berambut kuning cerah, hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan miris.

Sungguh dirinya menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Ia patut di salahkan atas peristiwa ini, peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa Hinata.

"Nggh.."

Suara erangan kecil dari Hinata membuat pemuda itu terperanjat. Dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan pucat gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar cemas.

Hinata dengan pelan membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris lavender yang sangat menawan. Walaupun begitu, sinar matanya masih tampak redup. Dengan pelan ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lemah ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," panggilnya lirih sambil membalas genggaman tangan dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia lalu berusaha untuk duduk di ranjang tempat tidur.

"_I-Ittai_," rintih Hinata sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hinata, kau tidur saja! Jangan dipaksakan untuk bangun!" ucap Naruto agak keras pada Hinata sambil membantu Hinata berbaring kembali.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya terdengar seperti bentakan.

"_G-Gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata. Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa mungkin nada bicaranya sedikit menyakiti gadis itu.

"_I-Iie_, Hinata-_chan. Gomen_, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf gara-gara membentakmu tadi," kata Naruto panik.

"_Gomen ne_ aku terlalu mencemaskanmu," lanjut Naruto. Dan mata Hinata sedikit terbelalak. Sungguh ia sangat terkejut.

Naruto memeluknya!

Detik berikutnya ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati hengatnya pelukan Naruto.

'_Maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemas.'_

* * *

**.**

**ミッション？行為みましょう！**

**(Mission? Let Us in Action!)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(maybe)**

**Pairs : SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : A Secret of Enemy**

"Melihat keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, kita harus menunda misi kita," ucap Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu di rumah sakit bersama teman-temannya.

Keadaan begitu hening.

Sekelompok agen muda itu tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka merasa prihatin akan apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata. Apa yang menimpa Hinata tak sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Itu adalah kesalahan mereka juga. Andai saja waktu itu mereka tak menaiki wahana permainan di taman hiburan dan menangani misi mereka –yang bisa dibilang kelas atas– itu dengan serius, pasti semuanya tak jadi seperti ini.

Dan sekarang mereka tahu, melawan Orochimaru itu harus membutuhkan rencana yang matang.

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Otaknya mulai berpikir cepat untuk menyusun taktik. Dan berikutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Menurutku, kita malah seharusnya tetap melanjutkan misi ini."

Sebuah pendapat yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari bibir pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut membuat mereka yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Aku yakin jika kita menunda misi ini, maka Orochimaru akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Kita harus bertindak cepat. Di misi ini bagian utamanya adalah kita yang menghancurkan mereka atau mereka yang menghancurkan kita," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan keadaan Hinata bagaimana?" protes Neji pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Aku tahu. Justru itu agar tidak ada korban lagi kita harus segera menyerang secepat yang kita bisa. Dan juga, kelihatannya Hinata tahu rahasia mereka," ujar Shikamaru serius.

Sai agak tersentak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Namun ia langsung menutupinya dengan ekspresinya seperti biasa.

'**Klek!' **

Suara pintu ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya.

"Teman-teman, Hinata sudah sadar," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

Tenten dengan cepat lari menghampiri Naruto.

"_Hontou?_ Aa~ Hinata," ucapnya senang.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Suasana gaduh mulai terasa saat mereka berebutan untuk masuk ke ruangan Hinata.

"Aa_.. gomen_. Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja."

Suara Sai terdengar menginterupsi kegembiraan mereka. Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya seperti biasa dan langsung berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai, tapi Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung mengikuti kegiatan teman-temannya.

Sementara Sai, dengan cepat ia berjalan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau gegabah, Kabuto," umpatnya pelan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata kami sangat mencemaskanmu," ucap Temari sambil memeluk Hinata perlahan. Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Nah, Hinata. Jelaskan pada kami siapa yang menculikmu?" tanya Neji cepat sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Tenten yang melihatnya langsung menarik Neji agar sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

"_Cotto_, Neji! Hinata itu baru saja siuman, jangan bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak," omel Tenten.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

"_Daijobu,_ Tenten-_chan,_ Neji _nii-san_. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Hinata menghela napas pelan sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Orang yang menculikku itu Kabuto. Aku yakin Neji-_nii_ sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah mantan asisten ayahku, dan dia juga yang menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku diam-diam. Pada saat menculikku dia mengancam padaku akan membunuh Hanabi dan juga Ayah. Hiks.. aku takut.." Hinata terisak pelan.

Sakura lalu mendekati Hinata dan membelai rambut Hinata perlahan.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Hinata. Ayah dan adikmu sudah di lindungi oleh Tsunade_-sama_." Kata-kata Sakura sedikit membuat Hinata lega. Ia lalu mengusap air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Langsung _to the point_ saja, apa kau tahu rahasia mengenai mereka?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

**DEG!**

"R-Rahasia apa?" tanya Hinata balik. Nada bicaranya berubah sedikit gugup.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi waktu kau tengah ambruk akibat terkena luka tusukan, kau sudah memberi kata kunci tentang mereka."

_**Flashback**_

"_HINATA-CHAN!" pekikan keluar dari bibir sang gadis bermarga Yamanaka. Dengan sigap ia segera menghampiri sosok gadis berambut indigo yang jatuh tersungkur dengan punggung berlumuran darah. _

"_Sadarlah, Hinata-chan…" ucapnya sambil mencoba menyangga tubuh Hinata. _

"_Ukh! I-Ino-chan." _

"_INO! Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Naruto dengan wajah panik datang menghampirinya bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. _

"_Kalian, h-hati-hati. S-Satu orang s-sudah menyusup ke lingkungan kita," ucap Hinata dengan napas tersengal. Dan detik berikutnya gadis berambut indigo itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. _

"_Ayo cepat kita bawa ke rumah sakit!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_G-Gomen_, aku tak ingat," ucap Hinata canggung. Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah jika kau ingat, kau harus cepat menjelaskannya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau bodoh, Kabuto!" umpat Sai keras pada seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"_Hei, aku ini atasanmu. Kau tak boleh membentakku seperti itu," _protes Kabuto.

"Tepatnya atasan yang bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu gegabah?" marah Sai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Gegabah bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu."_

"Arghh.. kau memberitahukan identitasku ke gadis Hyuuga itu!"

"_Jadi dia mendengar? Ck, kurang ajar! Kalau begitu celakakan dia, Sai!" _perintah Kabuto seenaknya.

Sai meninju tembok _lobby_ rumah sakit dengan keras. Toh ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu oleh perbuatannya.

"Sebegitu gampangnya kau memerintahkanku? Kau tahu? Sangat sulit untuk mencelakakan–"

"Mencelakakan siapa, Sai-_kun_?"

Ucapan Sai tiba-tiba berhenti seketika, ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Ia lalu dengan segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _blonde ponytail_ sedang bersender di tembok.

"Siapa yang ingin kau celakakan?" tanya Ino serius. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu.

'_Ino!'_

* * *

**.**

**つづ****く**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Hai, minna~! **

**Setelah hiatus sekian lama dan membuat fic ini lumutan(?) akhirnya Yume bisa balik juga nglanjutin. **

**Gomen ne kalau misalnya ada yang kurang pas di chapter ini. Yume agak lupa, sih. Dan gomen juga chapter ini pendek be-ge-te *ngumpet di balik selimut***

**Kira-kira masih ada gak yang nungguin fic ini? *ngarep* **

**Oke intinya kali ini Yume udah nyempet-nyempetin buat apdet nih fanfic lumutan *plakk* **

**Akhir kata : **

**RnR Please~!**

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(30 September 2012)**


End file.
